


Angel Of The Sea

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [9]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hydrokinesis Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Arthur discovers a girl named {Y/N} with powers related to water.





	Angel Of The Sea

Arthur walked along the shoreline of Djúpavík, it was slightly raining, the way the water moved calmed him deeply, but he notices a woman with

blond hair and blue highlights, he smiled.

  
“ This will be easy.” He said with a smile, he walks towards her, but she gets up and walks away, he was confused, she turned a corner, he ran to

it, but when he turned the corner himself, she was gone.

  
“ Unusual.” He said before walking away, but unknown to him, the woman was in view, but as if cloaked, she undoes her power and walks, she

goes to the shore line herself, but hides behind a rock, she sees the man with markings go into the water and disappear, she blushes slightly

at this, but continues about her day, but unknown to her, Arthur lifted his head to see the beauty leaving.

  
“ Who was that?” He asked himself, he goes back home, the next day, he comes back to the surface, he sees the mysterious woman on a rock

with a glass of water and another bowl, he watches her with slight interest, she places her hands over the cup and her eyes glowed blue, the

water lifts and she magically makes it form into a sphere, she makes it bigger.

  
" What? Is She Atlantean?” He asked before getting out of the cold water, he just watched as the sphere of water separates and morphs into a

small water creature, like a water mouse, it crawls up her arm, leaving small water paw marks, it get upon her shoulder and it kisses her

cheek, she giggles at this, the creature turns back into a water sphere and goes into the bowl, he comes out of his hiding place, the

woman turns to him, but doesn’t say anything.

  
“ I knew you were watching me.” She said as she made the water come up again, this time, it expands until it surrounds her in water,

a spherical dome surrounds the woman, but Arthur goes through.

 

“ Who are you?” He asked as she smiled, she looked up at her water dome, she lifts a hand and touches it, the water then freezes.

 

“ My name is {Y/N} {L/N}.” She said as her eyes continued to glow blue, he smiled at her and sat down.

 

“ I’m Arthur.” He explained, but she just blushes more, he was cute in a way, but handsome, hell yes.

 

“ Atlantean?” She asked, he was slightly confused about the way she said it but nods no the less.

 

“ Beautiful.” She exclaimed, he wanted her in such a way, it made his member grow with excitement, she lifted her hand, the ice dome

melts and douses both, she chuckles as the water drenches the Atlantean.

 

“ Nice trick.” He grinned before pushing her in the freezing Icelandic water, when she rises, he chuckles, but takes her hand, she smiles

at his antics and follows him, leading her to a cabin, he opens the door, she goes inside and sits on the ground which has a fur cover on

it.

  
“ Let me get a fire started.” He whispered to her, {Y/N} shivers with the cold rushing over her, but underneath it is excitement, she watches

as Arthur gets a fire going, but to her it’s not enough.

  
“ There is another way to warm you.” He suggests, she smiled at him, he slowly removes his jacket and tosses it to the side, she sees the

various markings and lifts her hands, he stays still as her hands trail over the markings, glossing over his shoulders and upon his chest.

  
“ So much of a story behind it.” {Y/N} remarked to him, he smiled, lifting her chin, she closes her eyes, he places his lips against hers, his

beard tickles her, but she gripped his long hair in her hands, his lifts felt so firm but so soft at the same time, it enticed her, he pulls away

and slowly takes her shirt off, letting the material fall to the ground, he notices some Celtic markings on her, he presses ghosting kisses

upon her skin, her breath slightly hitching from this.

  
“ Arthur.” {Y/N} purred, he smirked at this, then removed her bra, letting her chest unveil itself, he smirked then took her nipple into his

mouth, she moaned loudly as his hand found the other breast, kneading it, his lips suckled there and pulled away, {Y/N}’s nipples risen

with excitement, he helped her down to her back, he kisses down her body and then removes her pants, but letting her panties remain.

  
“ You must be wet.” He grinned to her, he feels the material, feeling slick pooling there, he quickly removes the wretched piece of clothing,

he sees she is shaven, but he doesn’t mind, he is soon face to face to her core, she tries closing her legs, but the Atlantean keeps them open.

  
“ Relax.” He tells her, she stills on his command, Arthur’s tongue soon begins lapping at her sex, she bites her low lip, trying to keep the

pleasurable sound inside her, but the way he is lapping at such a sensitive area prevents her from doing so.

  
“ That’s it, let it out.” He tells her, she cries out, it’s music to his ears, he pulls apart her labia and thrusts two fingers into her soaked hole,

she cries out as he is curling his fingers, it was quick, but he felt her walls clenching so tight around his fingers, she cried out, he licks her

swollen clit, that let {Y/N} cry out loud as she came all over his fingers, he rides her orgasm out, then pulls her fingers out and licks her

sexual essence.

  
“ You taste so sweet.” He purred to her, he gets on his knees and removes his boots and pants, following his boxers, she shies away, but

he pulls her back, he gripped his hard, but throbbing length and waves it upon her core, she whimpers, the sexual tension was becoming

too much.

  
“ Stop teasing me.” She cried out, he liked her enthusiasm, he did as she pleaded and thrusted deeply into her, all the way to the hilt, she is

shaking, the oversensitivity was getting to her fragile body, but he could tell by this, her walls were slowly squeezing around him, her wetness

made him crave her cries, he picked her up, crossing his legs, he then wrapped her legs around to hold his back up, she placed her hands on

his shoulders, he pulled back and thrusted up, she moans loudly again.

  
“ Arthur, please.” She whimpered, he didn’t want to break her, but if that’s how she wanted it, he carefully laid her on her back and thrusted

into her, the feeling of him made her cry out again, he thrusts faster and faster into her core, letting every hidden pocket in her open up,

she rolled into him, he groaned at how good this felt, gripping her hips he dived deeper and faster, the momentum was intense for her, she

pushed him back, he was on his back, she slammed herself on his length.

  
“ That’s it, {Y/N}, ride me.” He growled, he gripped her hips, as she bounded down, he thrusted up, meeting thrust for thrust, he wanted her

to be his in every way, but for now, he would pleasure his Angel.

  
“ I’m gonna..I’m..gon..OH GOD!” {Y/N} cried as the coil in her belly let lose, she came all over his cock and his crotch, he loved this, she was

spraying her scent all over him.

  
“ That’s it baby, show them all who you are pleasuring.” He growled to her, he gripped her hips tighter and thrusted quickly up, letting her

ride her orgasm out, he was gonna give her everything he was worth, he was feeling the tingle in his spine, his balls clenching.

  
“ I’m about to cum.” Arthur growled to her, he used his strength and laid her on her back, her legs holding his sides close as he was really

close to releasing.

  
“ Cum Arthur.” She cried as she once again came, this triggered his orgasm, he groaned loudly, stilling himself full hilt inside of her sweet

core, he could feel her walls gripping like a god damn vise as he unleashed his load into her, it felt like ten seconds before he finally stopped,

but he didn’t remove himself from her, he carefully lifted her, then laying on his back, she then laid upon him, the sound of heavy breathing

and the deep smell of sex wafted the cabin.

  
“ That…was amazing.” {Y/N} panted as she was trying to come down from an after-sex orgasm, Arthur chuckled, but lifts his hand and rubs

her glistening back, her head was on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat.

 

“ Will you survive?” He asked her in a joking manner, she chuckled back at this.

  
“ I’ll survive, just won’t be able to walk straight for a couple of days, but I’m fine with that.” {Y/N} replied being honest with the Atlantean,

he just smiled at her, laying his head back, {Y/N} had already fallen asleep, Arthur might as well enjoy this, he didn’t want this to end with her.

  
“ This might be a beginning.” He said quietly, not to disturb the sleeping beauty upon his body.

  
“ I guess you are my Angel of The Sea.” He said before closing his eyes and enjoying the peace with his Angel of the Sea.


End file.
